1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is methods and apparatus for repairing a damaged portion of a cargo net.
2. Prior Art
Cargo nets have long been used to hold and move cargo on ships, aircraft, and other vehicles. If a section of a cargo is broken or damaged, the integrity of the net and its ability to restrain is compromised. This can lead to potentially dangerous situations resulting from loose cargo. Of course, the entire net can be replaced, but this increases the cost of containment. The disposal of such nets also has environmental and safety-related consequences.
Therefore, there exists a need whereby a net can be repaired, thus avoiding the replacement of the entire net and its disposal, yet preserving the structural and functional capabilities of the net.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus for repairing or bridging damaged sections of cargo nets to allow their continued use following damage.
Attachment hooks or other hardware are secured to the ends of an appropriately sized material with functional characteristics similar to that of a portion of the net, thus forming a repair or bridging device. The hooks or other hardware are attached to the net structure above and below intersections adjacent to the damaged section. The net repair bridge thus preserves the structural and functional capabilities of the containment net.